Princess of Cassiopeia
by Malaikat Tak Bersayap
Summary: Aku,putri kerajaan Cassiopeia.. Siapa aku? Mari,ikut dengan ku..


**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**I'm The Princess of Cassiopeia!**

Cerita ini berawal dari sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Cassiopeia. Kerajaan yang damai dan tentram.

Hingga suatu hari,calon pewaris Cassiopeia terlahir ke dunia.

Seorang bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik dan elok parasnya itulah yang nantinya akan memimpin Cassiopeia menggantikan kedua orangtuanya.

Namun malang,seorang penyihir jahat bernama Orochimaru yang sejak dulu merasa iri dengan kedaiamaian di Cassiopeia akhirnya merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat.

Dan itu terjadi tepat di hari ulangtahun pertama sang putri kerajaan.

Hari itu,istana Cassiopeia terlihat sangat ramai. Semua orang datang berbondong-bondong ke istana hanya untuk merayakan ulangtahun putri tercinta mereka.

Tepat saat itu,Ratu dan Raja Cassiopeia juga menggundang ketujuh peri perdamaian di kerajaan untuk ikut merayakan ulangtahun sang putri.

"Putri ku yang cantik,inilah hadiah ulangtahun dari ayah dan ibu untukmu.. Kelak suatu saat nanti,kami berharap kau bisa memimpin kerajaan ini dan menjadi Ratu yang baik bagi rakyatmu.." ucap sang Ratu sambil mengalungkan putri kecilnya kalung emas tipis bertaburan permata yang di tengahnya terukir nama dari sang putri.

Bukan hanya itu,bahkan ketujuh peri perdamaian juga ikut memberikan hadiah spesial untuk sang putri.

"Yang mulia,ijinkan kami juga memberikan hadiah untuk putri kami yang tercinta." ucap para peri bersamaan.

Raja dan Ratu mengangguk bahagia,seolah mengijinkan.

"Aku memberikan putri sebuah kecantikan tiada tara.. Semua orang di bumi ini akan terpesona dengan kecantikan putri.." ucap peri merah sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah sang putri.

"Aku memberikan putri suara yang indah seperti suara lonceng yang merdu.. Semerdu kicauan burung di pagi hari.." ucap peri jingga.

"Putri,aku memberikanmu hati yang lembut.. Agar setiap tutur katamu hendaknya tidak menyakiti hati orang lain.." lanjut peri kuning.

"Dan aku memberikan putri kepintaran.. Agar putri cepat menyerap pelajaran yang putri terima.." peri hijau turut serta.

"Putri,aku memberikan kebijaksanaan untukmu.. Agar kelak memerintah Cassiopeia dengan bijaksana.." ucap peri biru.

"Dan Nila akan memberkati putri dengan sebuah cinta sejati,kelak suatu saat nanti putri akan bersanding dengan pria yang putri cintai.." ucap peri Nila.

Peri ungu tersenyum,kemudian hendak mengayunkan tongkatnya saat tiba-tiba suara petir mengagetkannya.

JEGERRRRRRR!

"Kyaaaa!" ucap peri ungu yang hampir terlempar kebelakang karena tekanan udara yang menghimpitnya.

Merasa ada bahaya mengancam,para peri segera berkumpul dan bersikap waspada. Aura ini. Hanya 1 orang saja yang memiliki aura kegelapan seperti ini.

Semua orang berlarian,kala suara petir bertambah banyak.

JEGERR! JEGERRR! JEGEEERRRRR!

Mendengar hal itu,putri kecil mereka menangis.

"Oeee.. Oeeeeee!" teriak bayi itu.

Melihat putri kecil mereka ketakutan,Raja dan Ratu segera menghampiri dan memeluk putrinya.

"Pengawal! Pengawal!" panggil Raja.

Tiba-tiba awan gelap menyusup melalui jendela istana,dan kemudian berputar-putar di atas istana hingga akhirnya sesosok penyihir berbadan ular nampak di baliknya. Sss..

"Hei.. Ada acara apa ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang mengundangku? Ssss.." ucap penyihir itu. Orochimaru.

Mengetahui bahwa pria itu adalah penyihir yang sangat jahat,Raja segera mengambil tindakan.

"Serang!" perintah sang Raja.

Mendengar titah sang Raja,puluhan panah akhirnya meluncur ke arah penyihir jahat itu. Namun anehnya,panah itu malah seolah di serap ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Hihihihihi.. HAHAHAHAHA.. BODOH! Cara seperti itu takkan mempan denganku!" Penyihir itu kini mengarahkan tongkatnya ke para pengawal dan membuat mereka terjengkang ke belakang.

"Arrrgghhh! Tidakkk!" teriakan para pengawal seketika memenuhi istana.

"Hihihihihi.." tawanya.

Melihat hal itu,para peri mulai maju mendekatinya.

"Hei,Orochimaru! Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya mereka yang geram melihat tingkah penyihir jahat itu.

Orochimaru menatap mereka tajam.

"Aku ingin kalian semua mati! Ssss.." desisnya.

Tiba-tiba tongkatnya ia arahkan ke atas,kemudian mulai mengucapkan sihirnya.

"Taveix Loreix Kill-The-Princess!" lafalnya.

Para peri yang mendengar sihir pria itu langsung paham. Gila! Mantra terlarang itu! Pria itu ingin membuat semua orang di sini tertidur untuk selamanya!

Para peri segera menatap peri ungu,karena hanya peri itu yang belum mengucapkan sihirnya. Seolah mengerti,peri ungu segera melayangkan tongkatnya ke arah sang putri.

"Putri,kelak kau yang akan menyelamatkan kerajaan ini.. Kelak kau lah yang akan mengalahkan Orochimaru!" ucap peri ungu sambil melayangkan tongkatnya. Terlihat tubuh kecil sang putri bersinar. Seketika tanda sayap tercetak samar di punggung sang putri.

JEDARRRR!

"Argghhh!" tepat saat itu,Orochimaru mementalkan tongkatnya.

Dengan cepat peri ungu mengawasi keadaan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya,Ratu dan Raja yang kini sudah tertidur. Dan para peri yang ketakutan juga terlihat mulai berjatuhan.

Gawat.

Tak ada cara lain.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya yang terakhir,peri ungu segera mengangkat tubuh sang putri,dan mendekapnya.

Satu tangannya terlihat di tempelkan di depan dada,dan kemudian peri ungu mulai melafalkan mantranya. Mantra yang sangat beresiko tinggi dengan nyawanya.

"Loix Parecix Nifle Savie Take-Me-Somewhere!" ucapnya dan kemudian segera meletakkan tangannya tadi ke tanah.

Bum!

Seketika ruangan terasa begetar,dan gadis itu menghilang bersama dengan sang putri.

Peri ungu akhirnya tiba di sebuah hutan. Ia memang menggunakan jurus untuk beralih tempat ke dimensi lain. Dan resokinya adalah,nyawanya.

Melihat waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi,peri ungu segera mencari cara agar sang putri tetap hidup.

Beruntung di situ ada sebuah sungai,peri ungu pun menghanyutkan sang putri di sana dengan harapan akan ada seseorang yang nantinya merawat sang putri.

"Putri,nasib kami ada di tanganmu.." ucap peri ungu sambil menitikkan air matanya. Kemudian terjatuh dan tak terbangun lagi.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

"Nyanyikan sekali lagi lagu itu untukku,Hina." ucap sang pangeran sambil menatapnya penuh harap.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk patuh.

"Walaupun terpisah tapi kita akan selalu bersama.." Nyanyinya.

Pangeran terlihat menutup matanya. Meresapi nada-nada indah yang keluar dari bibir mungil dayangnya,sekaligus juga sahabat kecilnya.

Setelah lagu yang dinyanyikan selesai,pangeran bertepuk tangan.

"Wohoo.. Suaramu sungguh bagus Hina.." pujinya.

Mendengar pujian dari sang pangeran,otomatis wajah putih gadis itu memerah.

"Hei,Hina.. Aku dan kau sudah bersama sejak aku lahir.. Apakah kira-kira kita akan terpisah?" gumam lelaki itu sedih. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau sehari saja tak mendengar cerita-cerita yang gadis ini ceritakan setiap hari.

Hinata tertawa lembut.

"Tentu pangeran,walaupun terpisah,kita akan terus bersama.." ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

Sekilas mata indigonya menatap lelaki berambut pirang di hadapannya. Matanya yang biru indah,senyumnya yang mempesona.. Kesimpulannya,lelaki ini memang tampan. Lelaki yang juga diam-diam sangat ia cintai..

Seketika Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Bodoh! Kau pikir kau siapa Hinata? Kau hanya dayang di sini.. Sedangkan dia? Dia adalah calon raja Diamond Castle!

Tepukan pelan di pundaknya membuatnya menatap pangeran muda itu.

"Terimakasih ya,suaramu selalu mampu membuatku tersentuh dan terhibur,Hina." ucapnya.

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Bukan kekayaan atau ketampanan Pangeran Naruto yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Tapi karena sikapnya yang baik hati dan selalu memperhatikan orang lain yang membuat Hinata selalu bisa terpesona dengannya,seperti saat ini. Pangeran yang ini berbeda dengan pria-pria lain yang suka menggodanya dan mengejeknya.

"T-Tidak pangeran,suara hamba tak sebagus itu." ujar Hinata merendah.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hei,Hei Hina.. Sudah berapa kali ku bilang,jangan menyebut dirimu hamba. Kau kan sahabatku!" Kini lelaki itu tertawa. Tawa yang hangat seperti Matahari.

Hinata akhirnya tersenyum haru. Perempuan yang suatu saat mendampingi pangerannya pasti adalah perempuan paling bahagia di dunia.

"Baiklah pangeran,sesudah ini pangeran akan bertemu dengan putri kerajaan Lotus,Putri Sakura." ucapnya.

Mendengar nama gadis pujaannya di sebut,binar bahagia seketika muncul di kedua matanya.

"Calon istriku.." gumamnya bangga.

Iya,Putri Sakura memang akan di tunangkan dengan Pangeran Naruto. Konon katanya pertunangan ini sudah di rencanakan sejak mereka bayi. Karena kerajaan Lotus dan Diamond Castle memang sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Menyatukan kedua pewaris kerajaan itu pasti akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik nantinya.

Hinata menyeka air di sudut matanya. Ia tidak boleh merasa patah hati. Ia harus ingat,tugasnya hanyalah untuk melayani dan melindungi pangeran. Apapun resikonya.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah bagi kerajaan Diamond Castle,di mana Putri Sakura dan Pangeran Naruto akan bertunangan.

Putri Sakura yang saat itu sedang berjalan-jalan di Kerajaan akhirnya meminta Hinata untuk menemaninya berkeliling sebelum perjanjian pertunangan ia ucapkan.

Sakura menatap bunga-bunga permata yang berhamburan di istana dengan kagum.

"Aku sungguh menyukai bunga-bunga ini,dayang. Namun sayang.. Bukan pria yang ku impikan yang kelak akan bersanding denganku di sini.." gumam gadis itu sambil memetik sebuah bunga mawar,yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah permata. Memang semua bunga-bunga di Diamond Castle akan berubah menjadi permata sesudah di petik.

Melihat tatapan pedih Sakura,Hinata akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa gadis ini tidak mencintai pangerannya. Lantas mengapa?

"T-Tapi,mengapa putri? Apakah putri sudah mencintai pria lain?" tanyanya bingung.

Putri Sakura memandang bunga itu sejenak.

"Dia.. Kesatria di kerajaan Lotus,namanya Sasuke.. Sudah lama aku menyukainya.. Tetapi ini rahasia ya!" Putri berambut pink itu tertawa kecil.

Hinata tertegun melihatnya.

Putri ini sama sepertinya,sama-sama tidak bisa bersama dengan pria yang di cintainya.

Hinata akhirnya tersenyum lembut.

"Pangeran Naruto,adalah pangeran yang sangat baik.." ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Tolong,cintai pangeran dengan setulus hati ya Putri,karena pangeran sangat mencintai Putri Sakura.." tambahnya lagi.

Sakura tersenyum,kemudian mengangguk. Naruto pasti pangeran yang baik,sehingga dayangnya pun begitu menyayanginya.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

"Pangeranku,pangeran Naruto dari kerajaan Diamond Castle.. Pasangkanlah cincin ini sebagai bukti bahwa pangeran menerima Putri Sakura sebagai tunangan yang mulia.." ucap seorang pendeta yang diundang untuk meresmikan pertunangan ini. Pertunangan yang juga di hadiri dengan rakyat-rakyat Diamond Castle.

Naruto menatap cincin di tangannya sebentar,kemudian dengan senyum lebar pria itu memasangkan cincin itu di jemari Sakura.

Melihat hal itu,Hinata merasa ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang terasa tercabik. Namun gadis itu tetap tersenyum. Pangeran itu memang pantas mendapatkan wanita yang dicintainya..

JEGER!

Tiba-tiba suara petir yang menyeramkan terdengar dari arah jendela. Dan di susul dengan kehadiran sang penyihir jahat di tengah ruangan. Orochimaru. Tiba-tiba semua orang memekik dan mencari tempat perlindungan.

"Hihihihi.. Apa ada suatu hal menarik yang aku lewatkan?" tanyanya sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya ke segala arah,termasuk ke arah Hinata yang sedang memunggunginya saat itu.

"Kyaa!" teriak Hinata histeris.

Saat itulah baju bagian punggung Hinata terbakar sebagian,menampakkan punggung putihnya.

Mata Orochimaru seakan menyipit saat ia melihat tanda sayap kecil di kedua punggung gadis itu. Tanda bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang diramalkan peri ungu sialan itu untuk melenyapkannya.

Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Kau masih hidup ternyata Putri Hinata? Putri kerajaan Cassiopeia.." desisnya.

Mendengar perkataan itu,Hinata membolakan matanya. Putri Hinata? Kerajaan Cassiopeia? Memang benar,Hinata selama ini hanya tau bahwa ia sebatang kara. Namun,kenapa siluman jahat ini mengetahuinya?

Orochimaru terkikik.

"Hihihi.. Kau bingung? Karena akulah yang telah mengutuk kerajaanmu untuk tertidur selamanya! Dan sekarang,aku yang akan menghabisi negeri ini.. Dan juga kau.." desisnya lagi.

Hinata menitikkan airmatanya. Jadi selama ini ia bukan di buang oleh orangtuanya. Selama ini ia pikir ia di tinggalkan mereka. Kejam. Orang ini kejam!

Orochimaru seketika melafalkan mantranya,sedangkan puluhan panah dan pedang yang melayang ke arahnya seolah terserap oleh tubuhnya. Tidak bisa Hinata biarkan!

Mata Hinata akhirnya menatap sebuah pedang yang tergeletak di lantai,lalu dengan cepat meraihnya. Seketika tanda sayap di punggungnya bersinar dan semakin lama membesar menjadi sayap sungguhan. Membuat gadis itu melongo bingung. Namun saat sayap itu berhasil membuatnya terbang,gadis itu menyeringai. Bagus.

"Pangeran Naruto,kau akan mati di tanganku! Hahahahaha.." Tawa mengerikan itu seketika memenuhi ruangan. Sejujurnya Orochimaru memang iri dengan ketampanan pangeran. Ia iri karena ia selama ini hanya sendirian. Ia iri karena ia juga ingin di pedulikan.

Cih. Ia jadi cengeng begini.

Dengan ayunan tongkatnya,Orochimaru akhirnya mengarahkannya pada Naruto.

"Poux Deutro Minea I-Kill-You!" mantranya.

"Pangeran!" teriak Hinata histeris yang akhirnya terbang ke arah Naruto dan mengurungnya dalam dekapan sayapnya. Ia memang berhasil melindungi Naruto,namun sekarang punggung Hinatalah yang terkena serangan tadi.

"Arghhh!" erangnya. Sakit.. Hinata seolah merasa serangan itu menyusup masuk ke dalam jantungnya.

Deg deg deg deg!

"ARGGGGHHH!" teriak Hinata saat ia merasa tubuhnya begitu nyeri hingga ke tulangnya. Hinata menutup matanya,kemudian dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa,gadis itu menusukkan pedangnya pada pahanya.

"Unggghh!" Berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut dan ngerinya.

Kini mata Hinata menatap pria yang di cintainya dalam dekapan tangannya. Mengelusnya perlahan saat dilihatnya kedua mata kedua pria itu terpejam.

"Pangeran.. Pangeran.." panggilnya dengan suara tercekat.

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Naruto terbuka sejenak,kemudian tersenyum lemah pada Hinata.

"A.. Aku tau kau selama ini mencintaiku.. Maafkan aku Hina,aku tak dapat membalas semua perasaanmu.. Tapi aku tetap menyayangimu.." ucap Naruto untuk yang terkahir kali sebelum akhirnya mengelus rambut gadis itu sejenak. Sedetik kemudian tangan pria itu terjatuh bebas dan mata pria itu kembali terpejam.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya menegang. Bohong.. Bohong.. Bohongggg!

"Pa.. Nge.. Ran.." isaknya. Bulir air matanya kini meleleh,turun dan terjatuh di pipi pria yang di cintainya.

Hinata akhirnya meletakkan Naruto cukup jauh dari Orochimaru,dan kemudian kembali menghadapi Orochimaru.

"Hei,pria kejam. Jangan sentuh lelaki itu lagi. Inilah sumpahku,sampai matipun aku takkan membiarkanmu menyakitinya lagi!" ucap Hinata marah. Matanya terlihat berkilat-kilat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melindunginya nona bermata jelek?!" tanya Orochimaru mengejek,yang semakin iri dengan Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Kau salah! Pria itu,pangeranku,berkata kalau aku cantik.." ucap Hinata menerawang,sambil mengingat waktu ia kecil. Dulu beberapa lelaki di istana mengatai matanya jelek. Namun pangeran selalu memarahi mereka dan mengelus rambut Hinata. "Hina cantik kok.." Itulah ucapan pria itu yang akhirnya membuat dirinya menjadi kuat seperti sekarang. Kebaikan pria itu yang selalu membuat Hinata merasa bahwa ia berharga. Bahwa gadis itu di butuhkan.

Dengan cepat Hinata menghapus air bening yang kembali mengalir di pipinya. Saat ini ia harus melindungi Naruto!

"Banyak berpikir kau gadis bodoh! Hahaha.." ucap pria itu sambil mengubah tongkatnya menjadi pedang. Kemudian meraih Hinata dengan ekornya.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Hinata. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia seolah tak bisa bernapas.

"Mati kauuuuu!" ucapnya lagi sambil menusukkan pedangnya ke jantung Hinata.

JLEBBB!

"Hahahahahahaha.. Dasar bodoh! Kebaikan itu hanya akan membunuhmu! Hahahahaha..!" Tawanya lagi.

Gadis itu menyeringai,menunduk sejenak,kemudian dengan sisa kekuatannya ia mengarahkan pedangnya ke jantung Orochimaru dan menusuknya.

JLEB!

"Arrrggggghhh! K.. Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Orochimaru melihat pedangnya yang ternyata menancap pada sesuatu. Sebuah kalung. Pantas saja gadis ini tidak terbunuh,kalung itu menghalangi pedangnya!

"Kau salah,kau yang tak pernah merasakan kebaikkan dari seseorang takkan pernah mengerti.." gumam Hinata sambil menutup matanya,menahan setiap isak tangisnya. Kemudian membiarkan setiap kenangannya bersama pangeran berputar di kepalanya. Kalau bukan karena kebaikan pria itu,entah akan jadi apa dirinya sekarang.

Hinata tersenyum,kali ini membiarkan tetes air matanya bergulir di kedua pipinya. Sudah selesai.. Sudah selesai pangeran..

"Aku harap kalau kau terlahir kembali,kau akan menjadi orang yang baik.." ucap Hinata untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

BLAR!

Seketika tubuh Orochimaru meledak,dan berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan debu.

Syut!

Gadis itu akhirnya terbang turun. Beberapa saat kemudian,sayap Hinata perlahan-lahan menghilang. Hinata kemudian meraih kalung di lehernya. Seingatnya kalung ini sudah ada sejak ia kecil. Kalung dengan ukiran namanya,Hinata.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Pasti ayah dan ibunya yang memberikannya. "Terimakasih.." ucapnya haru. Kalau saja tidak ada kalung itu,Hinata pasti sudah mati sekarang.

Dengan tertatih gadis itu akhirnya berjalan mendekati pangerannya,Naruto. Kemudian dengan perlahan menjatuhkan dirinya di samping pria itu,dan menatapnya lama.

Air matanya kembali menitik saat pria itu tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Aku.. Belum.. Sempat bilang.." isaknya.

Hinata kemudian mengelus pipi Naruto lembut,seolah takut menyakitinya.

"M-Maaf.. Hiks.. Maaf karena aku mencintaimu.." ucapnya.

"Maaf karena aku tak bisa melindungimu.. Hiks.." isaknya lagi.

Dengan tangan bergetar Hinata akhirnya memeluk Naruto.

"Hiks.. Huhuhu.. Hiks.. Pangeran.." gumamnya pedih.

Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina yang baru saja keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya seketika menatap Naruto yang kini dalam pelukan Hinata,tak mampu menahan tangisnya.

Begitu pula dengan Putri Sakura. Baru ia sadari sekarang,gadis berambut hitam itu memang selalu memperhatikan Naruto. Pasti gadis itu telah mengubur perasaannya agar melihat pria itu bahagia.

Sesosok peri berpakaian serba ungu tiba-tiba masuk melalui jendela dan terbang menghampiri Hinata.

"Dia belum mati.." ucap peri itu pelan,takut mengagetkan Hinata.

Mendengar suara itu,Hinata menengok.

"Yang mulia,Putri Hinata.." ucap peri itu sambil menundukkan badannya.

Peri itu lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya kepada Naruto.

"3 hari lagi ia akan terbangun.." Peri itu berkata dengan lembut.

"K-Kamu siapa?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Saya peri Ametshyt,atau peri ungu.. Saya akan menceritakan semuanya pada Putri.." tambah peri itu lagi sambil menatap kedua mata Hinata.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh dengan peri ungu,Hinata akhirnya berhasil tiba di kerajaan itu. Kerajaan Cassiopeia.

"Begitulah putri,awal semua ceritanya.." ucap si peri yang sejak dari perjalanan memang menceritakan semua kejadian yang telah menimpa kerajaan mereka.

Hinata menutup mulutnya,menahan isak yang lagi-lagi ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Ternyata.. Selama ini.. Ia masih mempunyai keluarga..

Peri ungu menatapnya maklum,kemudian mengantarnya masuk ke dalam istana.

Setelah melihat Raja dan Ratu yang telah sadar dari keadaannya,peri ungu segera menunduk.

"Yang mulia" ucapnya hormat.

Raja dan Ratu hanya mengangguk,namun tatapan matanya tak lepas dari gadis di samping peri ungu.

Peri ungu menatap Hinata sekilas. "Ah,ini Putri Hinata,yang mulia.." ucapnya lagi.

Mendengar perkataan peri ungu,kedua orang itu menatap Hinata tak percaya. Seketika kedua mata mereka berkaca-kaca,sama seperti mata Hinata yang juga ikut terasa panas.

"Hinata.. Putriku.." ucap mereka berbarengan sambil memeluk putrinya erat-erat. Meluapkan rasa rindu dan bahagia mereka.

"Okaeri sayang,selamat datang ke rumah.." ucap Raja Hiashi dan Ratu Azumi.

Di sela-sela pelukan kedua orangtuanya,Hinata tersenyum haru. Ia sungguh sangat bahagia. Ia kini tak sendiri lagi.

"Tadaima,ayah,ibu.." ucapnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya di pelukan ayah ibunya. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi cengeng,khusus hari ini saja.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

"Walaupun kita terpisah,tapi kita akan selalu terus bersama.." Nyanyi gadis berambut panjang itu yang kini telah di kelilingi burung-burung pipit di halaman istana. Tiara yang terpasang indah di rambutnya seolah menyatakan bahwa gadis itulah sang putri,putri Cassiopeia.

Gadis itu tersenyum sejenak.

Setelah ia mengalahkan Orochimaru,semua doa para peri itu akhirnya terasa bekerja pada dirinya. Rambutnya satu tahun belakangan ini terus bertumbuh panjang,bahkan terasa lebih halus dan lebat dari sebelumnya. Suaranyapun terdengar lebih merdu. Bahkan kulitnya tak sepucat dulu. Singkat kata,Hinata telah tumbuh menjadi putri yang sangat cantik. Kisah tentang hidupnya selama ini akhirnya membuat para pangeran dari kerajaan seberang berniat untuk meminangnya,namun tak satupun dari mereka yang Hinata terima. Karena Hinata memang masih belum bisa melupakan pria itu,pangeran Naruto. Pria yang akan selamanya tetap ada di dalam hatinya.

Hinata menatap burung yang kini terbang di atas telunjuknya,kemudian tertawa kecil.

Hari ini hidup Hinata akan berubah. Karena ayah dan ibunya akan menunangkan Hinata dengan pangeran dari kerajaan sebrang. Hinata tidak tau siapa dia,dan tidak peduli siapa dia. Hinata sudah berjanji akan berbakti kepada ayah ibunya. Tapi walaupun begitu,perasaan cintanya terhadap pangeran Naruto tetap akan hidup di dalam hatinya.

"Hei,pipit,kalau kau pergi ke kerajaan Diamond Castle,beritahu aku bagaimana keadaan pangeran tampan di sana ya?" gumamnya sambil mengelus bulu burung kecil itu.

Burung itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan,dan ke kiri.

Hinata tertawa kecil lagi.

Jika dulu setiap ia bernyanyi untuk pangeran,maka pangeran akan menimpalinya,kali ini pasti akan terasa sepi. Tidak ada lagi pria itu yang akan memintanya untuk menyanyi.

Untuk itu,selamat tinggal,pangeran..

Hinata mengusap kedua matanya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau terlihat kacau di depan kedua ayah dan ibunya,apalagi calon tunangannya. Bisa-bisa Hinata mempermalukan orangtuanya.

Hinata menutup matanya sejenak. Menyanyi dari hatinya untuk yang terakhir kali..

"Meskipun kita terpisah,tapi kita akan selalu bersama.." Nyanyinya.

"Bersama,slalu slamanya.." Tiba-tiba suara berat seorang pria melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal,Hinata membuka matanya. Kemudian membalikkan kepalanya dan melihat pria itu.. Pria yang amat sangat ia cintai sedang berdiri di hadapannya..

Hinata merasa air matanya menggenang dan napasnya tercekat.

Bohong.. Bohong.. Bohongg..

Namun saat pria itu kembali berjalan hingga sampai di hadapannya,Hinata yakin kalau semua ini bukan cuma mimpi. Pria itu nyata!

Hinata tertawa kecil,membuat beberapa tetes air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya malah berjatuhan turun. Gadis itu akhirnya menundukkan badannya,kemudian mengangkat ujung roknya sedikit.

"Yang mulia.." ucapnya.

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil,kemudian menahan badan Hinata untuk terus menunduk.

"Hei,sudah.. Aku kan sudah bilang,jangan begitu terhadapku.." ucapnya lagi.

Hinata merasa wajahnya mungkin sudah memerah sekarang saking senangnya. Ia merasa seperti ada bunga-bunga yang bertebaran di dalam hatinya *uhuk,tidak bermaksud alay*.

"P.. Pangeran kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum sejenak. Tepat saat itu,tiba-tiba ayah dan ibunya datang menghampirinya.

"Loh.. Loh.. Hinata dan Naruto sudah saling kenal?" tanya ayahnya bingung.

"Hinata sayang,pria ini yang nantinya akan ayah dan ibu tunangkan denganmu.." kini ganti ibunya yang berkata lembut.

Hinata terbengong.

Naruto? Pangerannya? Tunangannya?

Naruto akhirnya berdeham.

"Ehm,benar ayah,kami memang sudah saling mengenal.." ucap Naruto sambil memandang Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Aduh,ibu! Aku sampai di panggil ayah segala! Hahaha.." kata ayahnya bahagia.

Hinata merasa jantungnya semakin cepat kala matanya juga ikut bertatapan dengan mata biru Naruto.

"Putri.." kini Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata erat,sambil masih terus menatap matanya.

"Setelah kepergianmu,aku selalu memikirkan dirimu.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku baru menyadari.. Aku.. Mencintaimu.. Putri Hinata.." pria itu mengecup tangan mungil itu sejenak,kemudian menatap Hinata lembut,membuat Hinata menjadi sulit bernapas karenanya.

Hinata menatap kedua mata biru itu,mencari kesungguhan di bola mata indahnya. Saat menemukan kesungguhan itu,Hinata tersenyum haru.

"Aku.. Juga.."

"Ssttt.." tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan ucapannya,kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"Aku sudah tau jawabannya.." bisik lelaki itu lembut sambil meraih gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan dirinya mengecap rasa manis dari bibir gadis itu.

Sementara itu Raja dan Ratu yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menutup matanya..

"Ayah.. Jangan di lihaaattt.." titah sang Ratu sambil ikut menutup mata sang Raja.

Raja Hiashi kemudian manyun sejenak,kemudian menarik tangan Ratu ke dalam genggamannya.

"Mereka seperti kita waktu muda ya.." gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hei,kau tidak setampan dia dulu." sindir sang Ratu.

"Eh? Apa kau bilang?"

Dan Ratu pun tertawa.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Untuk Orochimaru,

Hei! Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih! Walaupun aku tidak menyukai sikapmu,tetapi karena semua perbuatanmu aku bisa bertemu dengan cinta sejatiku,Naruto. Kau tau? Aku benar-benar berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi,namun,aku ingin kau menjadi lebih baik lagi. Ohya! Jangan meremehkan kekuatan gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta ya! Karena orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu punya kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari apapun! Karena itu,aku juga pasti akan jadi lebih kuat lagi! Ah,sebentar,Naruto lagi-lagi menjahili putri kecil ku. Awas ya diaa.. Hehe.. Baiklah,selamat tinggal!

Hinata,

Princess of Cassiopeia

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

The End {} please RnR :D thankyou for reading


End file.
